blaineandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)
Lyrics Blaine: There's a stranger Blaine, Mike and Artie: In my bed Blaine: There's a pounding Blaine, Mike and Artie In my head Blaine: Glitter all Blaine, Mike and Artie: Over the room Blaine: Pink flamingos Blaine, Mike and Artie: In the pool Blaine: I smell like Blaine, Mike and Artie: A minibar Blaine: DJ's passed out Blaine, Mike and Artie: In the yard Blaine: Barbies on the Blaine and Mike: Barbeque Blaine: This a hickey Blaine and Mike: Or a bruise? Blaine, Mike and Artie : Pictures of last night Ended up online I'm screwed Oh well It's a blacked out blur But I'm pretty sure it ruled Damn! Blaine with all New Directions members '''(except Santana):' Last Friday night Yeah we danced on tabletops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a ménage à trois Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Whoa-oh-oah This Friday night Do it all again ('New Directions except Santana:' Do it all again) This Friday night Do it all again '''Blaine:' Trying to Blaine, Artie and Mike: Connect the dots Blaine: Don't know what to Blaine, Artie and Mike Tell my boss Blaine: Think the city Blaine, Artie and Mike: Towed my car Blaine: Chandelier is Blaine, Artie and Mike: On the floor Blaine: Ripped my favorite Blaine, Artie and Mike: Party dress Blaine: Warrant's out for Blaine Artie and Mike: My arrest Blaine: I think I need a Blaine, Artie and Mike: Ginger ale Blaine: That was such an Blaine, Artie and Mike: Epic fail Blaine, Mike and Artie : Pictures of last night Ended up online I'm screwed Oh well It's a blacked out blur But I'm pretty sure it ruled Damn! Blaine with New Directions(except Santana): Last Friday night Yeah we danced on table tops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a ménàge à trois Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Oh-whoa-oh This Friday night Do it all again This Friday night Do it all again New Directions (except Santana): T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. Last Friday night Yeah we danced on table tops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a ménàge à trois Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Oh-whoa-oh This Friday night Do it all again Category:Blaine Solos Category:New Directions Songs Category:Season Three Songs